


Park

by Inell



Series: Two Men and a Motorbike [5]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A six-pack and a view are two of the best things in the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Park

A six-pack and a view are two of the best things in the world. Actually, at the moment, Jim can’t think of anything better. If he has to be stuck on Earth, at least he’s found a private spot where he can feel at peace. Beer helps, too, even if he’s been nursing the same bottle for at least an hour. He takes another drink and leans back against Jessica, careful not to rest all his weight against her. It was a good decision to come here. He’s relieved that he actually had the sense to do something right for once. 

It’s too dark to see much of anything from up here, but that doesn’t really matter. He’s been here enough times since first discovering it to know exactly what he’d see anyway: a nice view of the bay, a few sailboats, and some seagulls. This spot of land is private property, but it’s undeveloped, one of the few places around that is, so Jim isn’t worried about getting caught whenever he comes here. 

Not that he’d worry anyway. He likes the cliff, feeling above everything but still within reach, so it’d take a pretty impenetrable fence around this place to keep him out. And, even then, he’d probably figure a way around it. The challenge is always better when he benefits from the success, not that he minds trying to win just for the sake of winning.

He finishes off the bottle and tosses it on the ground with the other empty one. Two beers in however many hours must be some kind of record. “Don’t worry, Jess. I’m not getting drunk tonight, so you’ll be safe when I drive us home,” he says, patting her wheel before he reaches for another bottle.

“If she answers you one day, you’re going to piss your shorts.”

“Fuck!” Jim jumps as a familiar voice disturbs the silence. He looks around until he spots a dark shape nearby. “What the hell are you doing here, Bones?”

“Looking for you, asshole,” Bones says simply. “I checked the usual places then remembered your meeting tomorrow, so I thought I’d check here. Nice to see that you’re not getting drunk, being all responsible and shit.”

“I don’t need a damn babysitter,” he spits out. His somewhat relaxed mood has faded into the tense frustration that he arrived with. Fucking Bones.

“I had to borrow a car from Cadet Murphy. It’s a piece of shit, but it runs,” Bones keeps talking as if Jim hasn’t said anything. “Worst bit? His radio is stuck on some station that plays this horrible music from the twentieth century. Why the hell would anyone have listened to that shit?”

Gravel crunches under Bones’ boots as he walks closer. Jim’s annoyed with himself for not paying enough attention to hear his approach. If he had, then he’d have known who was probably there in time to prepare or leave or something. Bones is the only person he’s ever brought here before. Now, he wishes that he’d just kept it to himself.

“Not that music these days is much better. It all sucks,” Bones says before he lowers himself to the ground near Jim. “You know, you could say something, Jim, before I start comparing musical genres or some bullshit like that.”

“What do you want me to say?” Jim makes the decision that being a glib asshole is the best attitude for this situation. If he gives himself time to think about it more, it’ll just lead to confusion. So, when in doubt, glib asshole is like a comfortable shoe.

Bones is silent for a moment, which means glib asshole might have actually worked for once. Jim waits but does his best not to look to the side or give any indication that he cares Bones is there at all. “Give me a beer.”

Yeah, well, that’s sure as hell not what he expects Bones to say. He tilts his bottle up and takes a drink. “Get it yourself, asshole.”

“Where are they?” Bones fumbles in the dark and is too pathetic for Jim to ignore. He rolls his eyes and gets a bottle, putting it near Bones. Before he can let go, a large hand covers his and part of the bottle. Jim pulls his hand back quickly and stares straight ahead. Bones clears his throat and opens the bottle. “Thanks.”

“Fuck you,” Jim says, holding his bottle up as if he were saying cheers. He moves his foot impatiently, no longer content to just sit still now that Bones is right there. Why the hell did he come out here? Didn’t he say enough earlier? Jim refuses to ask, mostly out of pride, but he knows that he’s going to break down and say something if it’s silent for too long. Damn it.

Bones doesn’t say a single fucking word. He just sits there drinking the beer and breathing. He breathes too loud. Jim bites the inside of his cheek to keep from pointing that out because even he knows that sounds ridiculous. Bones already thinks he’s stupid without needing anymore proof. Jim straightens up and keeps staring out at the dark water. If this is some kind of game to see who breaks first, then he’s going to win it.

Or not.

“What the hell, Bones? You drove all the way out here just to steal one of my beers?” Damn it. Why couldn’t he have inherited even a minute amount of patience? He sulks. “There are places with beer close to the campus, if you didn’t know that.”

“I didn’t steal anything, Jim. I asked, you agreed.” Bones is tapping his fingers on the bottle, which catches Jim’s attention. It’s a nervous gesture, one that he’s rarely seen Bones make unless something major is bothering him. Bones makes an aggravated noise, something between a growl and a groan. “I don’t know why I’m here.”

“You don’t know? What? Did you run into Scotty back on campus and drink some of that mind-altering shit he calls whiskey? If so, you can only blame yourself because I warned you,” Jim reminds him, forgetting for a minute that he’s pissed off and doesn’t want to be around Bones right now. When he remembers, he glares into the darkness and tightens his grip on his bottle.

“Damn it, Jim. I didn’t run into anyone, and I sure as hell am not stupid enough to drink anything that crazy Scotsman would offer me.” Bones leans forward. Jim can make out the shape in the dark, can see the shadows and even make out part of his features if he looks close enough. He shouldn’t be looking. He deliberately looks back out over the cliff. Bones sighs. “You’re not going to make this easy, are you? Damn asshole.”

“That’s rich, coming from you. You’re always telling me that life isn’t easy, and that I need to grow up and realize that,” Jim mutters, not entirely sure what Bones is talking about but not wanting to sound like he doesn’t. “Well, maybe I’ve grown up, Doc.”

“I’m only going to say this once, so you’d better listen, kid.” Bones is tapping the bottle even more now. “I fucked up, earlier.”

Jim is too surprised to be a glib asshole at that moment. Did Bones really just apologize? Well, no, not in the traditional ‘I’m sorry’ sense but in the untraditional Bones way, it sounds like maybe he did. Jim clears his throat and considers it. It’s funny how his anger seems to fade when Bones acknowledges that he’s messed up. Still, he can’t make it that easy because, really, it hurt, even if he isn’t entirely sure _why_. “Yeah, you did.”

“I _know_ ,” Bones says in that frustrated tone. “That’s what I just said.”

“This is all your fault,” Jim informs him, needing to get it out there now that he’s realized it. “I thought about it when I was riding through campus. Why’d you change things if you didn’t want them changed?”

“This is not all my fault. You can’t blame everything on me, Jim. I know that you have issues accepting responsibility for shit, but, this time, you have to because it’s not all me.” Bones takes another drink and then groans. “Fuck.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Jim says, smiling wryly as he reaches over to hit his bottle against Bones’ bottle. He can’t see clear enough to manage it and ends up nearly falling over. Bones’ hand grips his shoulder and squeezes. “Don’t think you should do that, Bones.”

“Do what, Jim?” It’s too dark to see if Bones is honestly confused or simply teasing.

Jim licks his lips and straightens back up. His mouth is dry, so he takes another drink before he answers. “Touch me.”

“Oh.” Honest confusion it was then. “Right. Wasn’t thinking.”

“Happens a lot lately. The not thinking thing,” Jim says with a weak laugh. “Was wondering earlier if it might not be some kind of space parasite.”

Bones snorts. “Unlikely. Others would be suffering from it, too.”

“Yeah, well, you did see Uhura sucking face with Spock…” Jim says, deliberately trailing off before he snickers.

“She’ll kick your ass if she hears you talking like that, and I’ll let her cause you deserve it,” Bones warns him.

“I’m not scared of her. Much.” Jim laughs and shakes his head before he takes another drink of his beer. He’s forgotten how much he enjoys this, just hanging out with his best friend and talking shit without all the recent fucked up bits added. Not that he doesn’t like the sex, because he does, but he’s missed this.

Bones shifts beside him before he asks. “What were you planning to tell me tonight, about Pike?”

When Bones asks about Pike, Jim’s tentatively humorous mood starts to go away. Bones is trying, he realizes, and he appreciates that even if he wants more. He shrugs a shoulder. “Just spent a few hours there, talking to him about nothing, really. You know, he doesn’t think they’ll let him stay a captain, because of that chair. Seems okay with it, I suppose, but I can’t even imagine.”

“Hell.” Bones whistles and shakes his head. “That has to be tough. Least he’s alive, though.”

“That’s what he said, but I don’t get it,” he admits. “I don’t see much point in being alive if there’s nothing to live for.”

“Nothing to live for? Damn it, Jim. Do you even listen to the shit that comes out of your mouth?” Bones makes a disgusted noise, and Jim doesn’t even have to see his face to know that there’s a disapproving ‘you’re an asshole’ expression on his face. “There’s a hell of a lot more to life than just captaining a spaceship.”

“If your hands were crushed and you were never able to heal anyone else, you’d be totally fine with that because you’d still be alive?” he asks pointedly. “Or would you hate every single minute of every day that kept you from doing the one thing that you’re passionate about?”

“It’s not that simple, you asshole. I’d hate not being able to do what I’m good at, yeah, but I’d do something else with it that didn’t need my hands, like teach or some shit. Fuck, I _have_ lost everything, and I found a new way to live my goddamn life.” Bones sighs. “I’m passionate about more than just my career, like watching my daughter grow up, and I’d choose that every time over death if I ever had the choice. There have to be more things in your life that you’d want to live for besides being captain, Jim. If there’s not, that’s pathetic, and, coming from me, you know that’s bad.”

Sometimes he forgets that Bones has a daughter, even though he’s seen pictures. The ex has pretty much cut him out of her life, so Jim doesn’t think about it that often. It’s a reminder, though, that his best friend had a family, had a wife and a kid. He doesn’t need a boyfriend who sucks his cock and gives him headaches from being a smartass. Not that he wants to be anyone’s boyfriend or some stupid shit like that. He doesn’t want or need that kind of relationship, not even with Bones. Best friends is good. Sex is better. Combine the two, and he’ll be pretty brilliant. So long as he’s got the first bit, though, he’s going to be satisfied.

He glares in Bones’ direction just because. “Well, like you said earlier, you’re not me. The only thing that I’ve got in this life besides the chance of becoming a captain is Jessica, and I’ll leave her to you whenever I get myself killed, so I know she’ll be in good hands.”

“Thank God I’m not you,” Bones mutters as he leans forward again. “You never listen, do you?” His voice is gruff when he adds, “And you’ve got a hell of a lot more than just a motorbike, you selfish asshole.”

Jim ducks his head and slowly smiles. Maybe he’s been pushing, a little, but it’s still good to hear Bones remind him of it. With everything so fucked up, he doesn’t really want to presume anything about their friendship. It’s really nice to hear that hasn’t changed, even if so much else has. After finishing his beer, he puts the bottle down and glances at Bones. He doesn’t really know what to say to that, though, because he doubts Bones really expects a reply. So, he does what he does best: he answers with actions instead of words.

He leans over and kisses Bones. Well, he plans to kiss Bones, but his aim is a little off so he ends up brushing his lips against Bones’ jaw. Jim closes his eyes and sighs. 

“Shouldn’t do that,” Bones murmurs, echoing his words from earlier.

“Can’t help it,” he whispers before he kisses his jaw again. “You need to shave, Bones.”

“Not all of us want to be pretty boys, Jim,” Bones grumbles. His voice is low and husky, which causes Jim’s cock to twitch happily. “I warned you, kid.”

“You like pretty boys.” Jim smirks slightly before he licks the curve of Bones’ jaw. “And I heard your warning. Decided to ignore it. Reckless and all that shit, you know?”

“Wrong. I like _you_ , fucking crazy bastard that I am.” Bones turns his head and kisses Jim, gripping the back of his head as he deepens the kiss. 

“So romantic,” Jim teases, earning a growl and another rougher kiss. He puts his hand on Bones’ chest and pushes him down, following him to the ground.

“Fuck you.” Bones pulls him closer and nips at his neck. He’s not a doctor, he’s a damn vampire. God, it’s hot, even if it requires some effort to hide the marks he seems to love to leave.

Jim moves so that he’s on top, shifting until there’s perfect friction. “Why’d you have to be such a prick? Could be at your place now instead of out here,” he murmurs as he rocks against Bones.

“Who says we’d be doing this?” Bones challenges in between nibbles. He grips Jim’s ass and squeezes as he arches his pelvis up.

“Fuck. Do that again,” Jim whimpers as he grinds into Bones. He moves his hand under Bones’ shirt and touches bare skin, sliding his hand higher until he can rub against the hardened nipple that he’s seeking. He feels more like himself right now, less scared that the wrong word or action will send Bones running away, and he loves the freedom of it. “You like that, don’t you?”

“You talk too much.” Bones squeezes his ass harder and thrusts up with more force.

Jim grins and kisses him, sucking on his tongue as they keep rocking together. When he feels his orgasm approaching, he breaks the kiss and leans down to bite Bones on the neck. His hips jerk forward as he comes, and he feels Bones shudder beneath him, cursing him as he comes. He licks the bite, hoping that it leaves a mark so Bones knows what it’s like, then he nuzzles it with his lips.

“I hate you,” Bones mutters. “This is the second pair of shorts this week that I’ve ruined.”

“How is that my fault?” Jim asks as he rolls off of Bones and lies on the ground next to Jessica, not even bothering to dispute Bones’ obvious lie about hating him. 

“You’ve got me coming in them like I’m some teenager.”

“Haven’t you ever heard of doing laundry? Besides, don’t men want to reclaim their youth once they reach a certain age?”

“Fuck you, smartass. I’m not that much older than you, even if you act like you’re still a kid.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Bones.” Jim reaches down and makes a face because his jeans are damp, and it’s going to get uncomfortable pretty fast. He knows that from recent experience. He looks at the sky before glancing in Bones’ direction. “I should probably go home and shower. I’ve got that meeting in the morning.”

“Damn it. I’ve got to be at the hospital at 6, and I still have to get that piece of shit car back to Murphy.” Bones sits up, and Jim can see the shadow of his arm as he moves his hand through his hair. He’s silent for a moment before he says, “I meant what I said, about messing up this afternoon.”

“I know,” Jim says simply. “Wouldn’t be here like this if I doubted you.” He hesitates for a moment before he continues. “And maybe I fucked up a little, too. Just a little, though.”

“Right.” Bones stands up. “I’m doing work in the lab tomorrow.” There’s silence for a moment before he clears his throat and says, “I think I owe you dinner, don’t I?”

Jim sits up and nods. “Yeah, you do.”

“Tomorrow at my place. Seven o’clock. You can bore me with details of how charming you were at your meeting and shit,” Bones tells him. “So, uh, I’ll be going now. Had to park down at the gate.”

“What if I have plans tomorrow night?” Jim asks curiously, pushing some because, well, it’s Bones.

“You do. With me. Any others? Cancel them.” Bones is using his ‘don’t argue with me or else you’ll get your ass kicked’ tone. Fortunately, Jim doesn’t feel the need to argue, for once, but he can’t help teasing anyway.

“I’ll think about it,” he says as he stands up. Bones moves quickly and puts his hands on Jim’s face. Bones kisses him hard, possessively, making Jim forget what he’s even being an asshole about. He licks his lips when Bones lets him go. “Okay. I’ll be there.”

“Good.” Bones is smirking. Jim doesn’t need light to know that because it’s evident in his tone when he says that one word. Bastard.

“Fuck off.” He walks over and picks up the bottles that he’s left on the ground. He gets a towel out and covers Jessica’s seat, not wanting to damage the leather in case his jeans are worse than they feel. Once he’s done, he glances towards Bones. “Come on. Jess and I’ll give you a ride to your car.” He straddles his bike, closing his eyes briefly when Bones settles in behind him before he starts the engine and goes.

End


End file.
